While Angels Kept Watch
by aldysgal aka Tiffany
Summary: This is a Jack and Juliet romance story. Sometimes the hardest thing in life is just to simply love someone.


Title: While Angels Kept Watch

Author: Aldysgal or WildAngels aka Tiffany

Rated: R

Keywords: Jack/Juliet Romance

Timeline: After "Ji Yeon" episode 7 season 4

Summery: Sometimes the hardest thing in life is simply to love someone.

Author Disclaimer: The Characters herein do not belong to me; they are to sole property of ABC and the writers of the series Lost. No infringement is intended and this story is for entertainment purposes only. I'll put them back when I'm done, promise.

The sun began it's decent, the last of it's golden rays dipping into the ocean's depths leaving behind hues of pink and purple painted across the darkening sky. A cool breeze danced gracefully over the ocean's surface riding the snow capped waves into shore before becoming entangled in soft golden tresses. Juliet wandered along the water's edge, her mind far from the promises of beauty around her. It had been years since she had allowed herself to dream of a life not controlled by Ben, but tonight she could think of nothing else.

She allowed her memories to wash over her, steadying herself for the strange mixture of emotion that she knew would accompany them. In the beginning, she had chalked it up to homesickness, reminding herself it was a mere six months wait to see her family again. As months became years, she resigned herself to keeping busy only allowing those feelings when she was alone. She had been naïve in the beginning, believing that someone on the island might actually care about how she felt, but it wasn't long before she learned that sharing her emotions with anyone was simply arming them with a weapon to use against her.

Closing her eyes, she held back the tears that stung at them, wishing them away. 'You will not cry. You will not cry' she commanded herself over and over until at last she had regained control of her emotions. Taking a deep breath, she turned and looked out at the water. A lonely seagull swooped and swayed in the wind, hovering just above the water, before dipping its claws just beneath the glassy surface in hopes of retrieving some unseen treasure. A small smile crept over her lips as she realized that she was just like this lonely gull, she tilted her head as she wondered if it too had chosen to depart from it's flock to brave the unknown world alone.

She loved the ocean, she always had. She had spent a childhood wondering what secrets it held beneath it. She had fantasized about mermaids and underwater cities. Her teenage years brought thoughts of its endlessness and the dreams of traveling the world. As an adult it offered solace, a place to think when her world seemed to be crumbling all around her, and now tonight as she watched the water rush up to meet her feet, tickling the tips of her toes with it's warmth, it held it's greatest promise… freedom.

Finding a spot a little higher on the beach, Juliet sat down, digging her toes into the warm sand and pulling her knees in to her chest. Laughter and triumphant cheers from the camp soon drew her attention, and she turned to see Bernard and Jin returning with an arm full of fish in hand. She watched as they were greeted by friends and loved ones, a small pang of jealousy deep in her belly. It had been more than three years since she had felt as loved and accepted at these men were now. Unable to bare the closeness she would never be apart of, she turned her attention back to the ocean seeking the comfort she knew it would bring.

Standing in the kitchen area, Jack listened as Bernard embellished the tale of how he and Jin had managed to bring back so many fish. He was trying to listen and had even offered a small laugh every now and again when it seemed warranted, but he kept finding himself distracted by the a figure in the distance illuminated by the moonlight.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Jack asked suddenly realizing his name was being called.

"I was asking if you wanted to lend some of your surgical expertise? You know help clean the fish," Bernard asked with a sheepish smile.

"Sure." Jack answered his eyes wandering back down the beach.

"You should go talk to her." Bernard said, following his companion's gaze." She looks a bit lonely down there all by herself."

"What about the fish?" Jack asked turning to look him.

"I'll find another recruit." Bernard offered him a wink before walking towards Daniel. "Dan, do you know how to use a filet knife?"

"I don't understand how he can trust her." Kate growled, as Jacked passed. "After all the lies she's told, after everything she's done."

"Sometimes the heart sees deeper than the mind." Rose stated looking over at Kate. "Besides there's not a soul at this camp that hasn't made a few mistakes in life, Kate. Everyone deserves a second chance. Beside she did save Claire's life." With that Rose departed to join Bernard who was giving Daniel instructions on cleaning a fish.

Kate stood a watching as Jack made his way down the beach, jealousy growling like an untamed creature in the pit of her belly. It was in moments like these that she wished Sawyer had stayed.

Keeping his eyes focused on Juliet, Jack moved slowly down the beach towards the water. He was mesmerized by how beautiful she looked, the moonlight radiating all around her like an angel. He had loved many women in his life, but his feelings towards Juliet were different from anything he had ever known. If he were honest he would have to admit that they scared the hell out of him. He had endured his share of heartbreak but had always managed to push forward by clinging to some small hope that someday he would find someone who loved him as strongly as he had loved others.

He had always had this overwhelming need to save the women in his life. He would find the ones that were meek and broken either in body or in spirit. Then, he would heal them only to discover that once healed they no longer needed nor wanted him. He had resigned himself to learn from his mistakes but his first few weeks on the island brought his meeting with Kate and the discovery that old habits were hard to break.

Juliet was different from any woman he had ever known. There was something about her that drew him towards her. He'd felt it the first moment he'd laid eyes on her. And although he didn't quite understand it completely, he knew fighting it was futile at best. He had already tried and failed.

Just as he drew within a few feet of her, she turned and looked at him.

"Hey." He said softly moving to stand beside her.

"Hey." She replied smiling up at him.

"Want some company?" He asked, suddenly a little nervous that she may reject his offer.

"I'd love some." She said patting the sand beside her.

"I heard what happened with Sun today." Jack said casually, as he joined her on the sand. "You okay?"

"I couldn't let them leave." Juliet suddenly began to explain. Her face filled with sadness. "I know it wasn't my place him. I just didn't know how else to stop them."

"You did the right thing." Jack assured her. "If Sun would have left, she and her baby would have been at risk. You made sure that didn't happen."

"Did I?" She questioned, her eyes full of uncertainty.

"Yeah you did. She's back to her tent. She told Kate she has decided to stay. So whatever you did or said it worked."

Juliet offered him a small smile then bit down on her lower lip and looked back out at that water. "And Jin?"

"He went back to the tent too. He seemed calmer. They were talking when I walked by. They've been through a lot together. They'll get through this too."

"I hope your right." She said softly. She could not bare the thought that she may have ruined another marriage.

"How's the eye?" He asked nodding toward the cut just above her right eye.

She turned to look at him a smile spreading across her lips at his attempt to change the subject. "A little sore, but I'll live."

"Let me take a look at it?"

"Really, Jack, it's fine."

"Please, just humor me and let me take a look." He said. No longer able to contain his growing need to touch her, he reached over and gently traced the area just above her eye with his thumb. "It looks a little red. We should head back to camp so I can clean it out again."

Juliet closed her eyes as his fingers brushed her skin sending quivers down her spin. Opening them again, she smiled.. "Your impossible. You know that?"

"I've been told a time or two." He smiled back, getting to his feet and extending his hand to her.

She offered a small laugh and took his hand, pushing herself upward as she did. " I'm perfectly capable of cleaning it out myself you know. I am a doctor remember?"

"Really?" Jack teased, as they headed back towards the tents. " And here, I thought you were a repo woman."

She couldn't help but laugh bumping his arm with her shoulder playfully. It was moments like these, when he could make her laugh even when she felt like the sky was falling, that she loved about him.

As they reached the tent area, Jack lead her towards he is own, following behind her as she entered.

"Have a seat." He directed, motioning towards his makeshift bed in the corner. Opening a small metal case, He removed a miniature bottle of antiseptic and a clean cloth, before moving towards her.

"This really isn't necessary, Jack." Juliet protested, as she moved towards the bed. "I'm fine."

"I'm not going to argue with you. Sit" He commanded pointing at the bed behind her.

She stood staring at him for a moment her eyes pleading with him to relent. When he did not give in, she released a sigh and sank down on the bed's edge.

"This might sting a little." He explained, as he knelt down in front of her. Reaching up, he gently brushed a few strands of hair away from the wound, gently tucking them behind her ear, before cupping her cheek in his hand. Little by little, he raised his other hand dabbing the cut with the cool cloth.

Juliet winced, sucking in her breath at the burning sensation the cool liquid brought. On instinct she bit down on her lower lip suppressing her need to cry out.

"Sorry." Jack offered sympathetically, as he felt her body grow ridged. Leaning forward slowly, he drew his lips together and gently blew cool air over the weeping wound attempting to sooth it.

Closing her eyes, She reveled in the tenderness of his touch and the incredible sensation of his breath on her skin. Her heart began to race, pounding beneath her breast until she was sure it would leap out of it completely. She inhaled deeply breathing in the sent of him and allowing it to intoxicate her.

"Better?" He whispered a few moments later, pulling back to look at her.

"Yeah." She whispered back, suddenly feeling the intensity of the moment.

On instinct his thumb began to move in a soft circular motion over the smoothness of her check. He could feel himself being drawn into her, his eyes darting quickly back and forth between her eyes and the soft roundness of her pink lips. Unable to stop his growing need to be closer, he inched forward until his lips were just inches from hers.

Juliet swallowed hard trying to rid her throat of the lump of anticipation that had settled there. She could feel her body begin to tremble all over as his thumb caressed her skin. Butterflies filled her belly spinning her insides like a tornado until she could barely stand it. The warmth of his breath on her lips sent shivers descending down her spin like a tilde wave that began at the nape of her neck and ended at the very tips of her toes, stealing her breath.

"Jack!" Came the unwelcome distraction from just outside.

Bowing his head defeated, he shook it slowly from side to side, releasing a sigh of frustration as he did. "Yeah?" He called back before looking up to catch Juliet's eye.

Releasing the breath she had been holding, she offered him a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt but Dan cut himself with the filet knife. I think it's just a surface wound but would you mind taking a look. I mean he is bleeding all over the place." Rose asked, as she peeked her head inside.

"I'll be right there." Jack said allowing his hand to drop from Juliet's cheek and back into his lap.

"Thanks." Rose offered a smile before disappearing.

"Duty calls." Juliet teased. "Want some help?"

"Sure, that'd be great." Jack grumbled getting to his feet and grabbing another swatch of cloth out of his medical case.

Making their way to the kitchen area, they found a small group had formed around Dan, who was almost in tears.

"Let me take look." Jack said moving towards Dan, who offered his hand willingly. "Juliet can you grab one of the water bottles for me?"

"Sure." Juliet said spinning on her heals and reaching for one of the bottles sitting behind her. Extending her arm she handed it to Jack attempting to take a look at Dan herself as she did.

"Well it's not too bad, but I think you need a few stitches." Jack replied after a thorough inspection of the cut on Dan's palm. " I'll have to run back to my tent and grab the suture kit."

"Want me to get it?" Kate piped in quickly.

"No, I'll get it. I need to grab a few other things anyway. Juliet, would mind cleaning it out for me while I go?" Jack asked handing her the bottle of antiseptic.

"Of course." Juliet took the bottle and moved to stand next to Daniel, who was growing paler by the moment.

"Come on lets give the doctors some room." Rose commanded, shooing everyone away from the kitchen area.

"I'll be back in a minute." Jack called as he headed back towards his tent, Kate following behind him.

"You okay?" Juliet asked Dan as she placed his hand on the makeshift countertop.

"Not really." Dan admitted, his voice a little shaky. "I…I…. I don't really do blood very well, especially when it's my own. Is he going to sew it up right here? I mean shouldn't we be someplace a little more sterile like a hospital."

"There's not exactly one close by." Juliet smiled empathetically as she investigated the cut herself.

"Right." Dan's voice began to shake a little more.

"It'll be okay, Dan, I promise. Jack is a really good at what he does. I need to get this cleaned up to prevent any infection, so I'm going to have to poor some antiseptic directly into the cut. It might be painful for a few minutes." She warned as she gently began to scrub the area with the antiseptic. "You doing okay?'

"Uh-huh." Dan murmured quietly, losing what little color he had left in his cheeks.

"Maybe you should sit down." Juliet said helping him to one of the plane seats near by. "Just relax and take a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine."

"Do you really think we can trust these people Jack?" Kate asked, following him into his tent.

Rummaging through his things, Jack turned to look at her. "I don't know. All I know is that right now they're our best chance to get off this island."

"I'm worried about Desmond and Sayid. They've been gone for days." Kate continued.

"Well last time I talked to Sayid he said they were having engine trouble. I'm sure their working to fix that problem."

"Why haven't we heard from them?" Kate pressed.

"You know the Sat. phone is still broken."

"I thought Dan was fixing it?"

"I don't know. I'll ask him if he's heard anything while I'm stitching him up. Why don't you go keep Charlotte out of the way. He seems more apt to talk when she's not around." Jack said, as he grabbed what he had been looking for and turned to head out of the tent.

"Okay." Kate said feeling as if she'd be rejected and following him back outside. Looking in the direction of the kitchen she caught a glimpse of Dan and Juliet, a smile spreading quickly over her lips. "Well don't they look cozy."

"What?" Jack raised his head confused.

Kate nodded in the direction of the kitchen where Juliet was leaning over Dan.

Jack's stomach fell instantly, that old familiar pang of jealousy seething like a wild animal inside him. Without another word to Kate, He moved quickly towards the kitchen, his eyes never leaving the two people he was heading for.. He detested the feelings eating away at him, the bevy of insecurities that brought the images now in his head. Images of Sarah held in the arms of another man and Kate cradled in Sawyers arms after a night of lovemaking. Each thought driving him to pick up the pace until he was almost running across the beach.

"Hey." He said breathlessly as he reached the kitchen. "Everything okay?"

"He was feeling a little light headed, but I think it's more nerves than anything else. I got him to sit down and take a few deep breaths." Juliet explained as she got to her feet and came to stand beside him. "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yeah." Jack said, taking a deep breath and smiling at his own foolishness.

"Something wrong?" Juliet asked, tilting her head and looking at him perplexed.

"No, nothing," Jack answered, shaking his head and looking down at his supplies. "We better get him stitched up."

"Right. Well I already cleaned it out. Looks like only two or three sutures should do it." She said moving to kneel back beside Dan. "Jack's going to stitch it up now. You Ready?"

"No." Dan answered honestly, his eyes darted a worried glance at Jack.

"Don't worry, I'm an old hand at this. I could do it with my eyes closed." Jack tried to reassure him as he knelt next to Juliet and took Dan's hand in his.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like you to keep them open." Dan attempted some humor in return.

Jack and Juliet both offered a small laugh.

"I don't really have anything to numb the area, so this might be uncomfortable for a few minutes." Jack explained.

"Great." Dan whispered, looking noticeably terrified.

"You can hold my hand if you want." Juliet offered.

"Thanks." Dan offered a half smile and grasped her outstretched hand in his own.

"Alright, so you're gonna feel a few picks and it might sting. I'll work as quickly as I can. You ready?" Jack asked, his eyes darting to Juliet's hand grasped in Dan's. Suddenly he felt that old familiar knot growing in his gut.

Dan nodded grasping on to Juliet's long slender fingers a little tighter.

Pushing the jealousy monster out of his head, Jack focused on his task and quickly began to suture the cut closed.

"Almost done." Juliet said, giving Dan's hand a little squeeze back as she watched Jack work.

A few minutes later, Jack was finished and giving directions as to how to care for the sutures over the next few days.

Releasing Juliet's hand, Dan investigated his new bandage then looked up at Jack and smiled. "I guess Juliet was right about you."

"Right? About what?" Jack questioned looking towards Juliet.

"You're very good at what you do. Thank you, Jack." Dan explained, extending his hand.

"No problem. You've been through a lot tonight. You should go get some rest." Jack advised shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I guess your right I am kind of tired." Dan smiled, slowly getting to his feet. "Juliet?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you…for everything." Dan said softly.

"Anytime." She said, offering him a small smile as she too got to her feet.

With that Dan turned and headed towards his sleeping area.

Jack kept his head down, as he slowly gathered up his supplies. "You were good with him." He said suddenly.

"Thanks." Juliet smiled, reaching over to help him. "So were you."

" I mean the way you kept him calm and relaxed. It was amazing."

"That used to be my favorite part of the job. Calming people down, giving them hope when they were sure all hope was gone. Making them feel like they weren't alone." She explained, leaning back against the makeshift counter.

"Well you're good at what you do." Jack said, at last lifting his head to look at her.

"I use to be." Juliet said softly, a sadness creeping into her voice.

"You still are." Jack reassured her quietly. He watched her for a moment waiting for a response but when none came he decided it was best to change the topic of discussion. A rumble from his stomach gave him the perfect distraction. "So…. You hungry?"

"Famished." She answered smiling at him.

"What do you say we go get some of that fish that caused all the commotion?"

"I'd say lead the way."

Juliet tossed a few more sticks into the crackling fire, before sitting down on the soft wool blanket she had spread on the sand. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze drew in from the water lowering the temperature of the air as it moved across the island. Wrapping both arms around her center, she watched the glowing embers of the fire dance into the air until they floated out of sight.

Turning her head, she spied Jack piling something onto plates and laughing at a story Rose was telling him. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him seemingly enjoying himself, the corners of his mouth drawn up so perfectly into his famous Cheshire cat grin. It was a strange anomaly, she thought, that those beautiful deep eyes that she had seen hold so much rage, could also sparkle with such delighted amusement. She had never known another man like him, and she doubted she would ever meet one again. He was wonderfully imperfect, a beautiful disaster.

"Here you go. One gourmet fish dinner." Jack said, sitting down next to her and handing her a plate.

"Thanks. It looks delicious." She said, smiling at him.

"Now I know it's no cheeseburger and I didn't actually cook anything, but I did put the toothpicks in myself."

"It is amazing what a good toothpick does for a meal." She laughed.

"Just not the same without it." Jack said a little more serious, meeting her eyes with his own and smiling broadly.

She smiled back, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. "So I've heard."

"Well?"

"Sorry?" she questioned perplexed.

"Aren't you gonna take a bite?"

"No tarter sauce?" she questioned looking down at the contents of her plate, her voice teasing.

"Tarter sauce," Jack laughed. "No I guess I forgot. I just figured that anybody that would eat fries without ketchup probably had something against condiments."

Juliet laughed out loud, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "You got me. I'm against the cruelty of processing tomatoes."

"I knew it." Jack teased back smiling. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked so beautiful when she laughed.

They spent the next hour sitting side by side in conversation enjoying their meal completely unaware of the dark figure in the distance watching.

"It's late." Juliet said softly, turning her eyes heavenward and looking at the star filled sky. "You should go get some rest."

"I'm alright." Jack replied trying to conceal a yawn.

"Jack," Juliet said sternly, turning her head to look him in the eye. "How many days has it been since you've had a good night's sleep? Three? Four? Longer? You're not going to be any good to any one if you're exhausted, you need to sleep."

"I can't, not until I know that Sayid and Desmond are safe, not until we've heard something." Jack said, looking back out at the ocean.

"I know you're worried about your friends, but you know as well as I do, that going continuous days without sleeping can have all kinds of side effects. It can cause hallucinations, impaired thoughts, slower reaction time, and it can lower you immune system making you more likely to get sick. You n-e-e-d to sleep."

"I need to keep my promise, I need to get these people off this island. I'll do whatever it takes to do that." Jack bit back, his voice on the edge of anger.

"I understand how you feel, I do. But you're not going to be able to do any of that if something happens to you. Please, Please just go lie down for a few hours. I'll stay here and keep watch. If anything happens, anything at all, I'll come and get you. I promise." Juliet began to reason, her voice gentle and pleading

Jack bowed his head and looked at the sand before lifting his eyes to meet hers. "I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

Juliet gave him a small smile and shook her head. "No."

"Alright doctor Burke, I'll make you a compromise. I'll lie down for a few hours, right here." Jack said motioning to the blanket they were sitting on. "You can keep watch and make sure I'm resting. Do we have a deal?"

Juliet's eyes shifted out to the water and then back to Jack's. "Do I have a choice?"

"Sure, you always have a choice Juliet, aren't you the one who told me that all we have left is free will?" Jack asked, his mouth spreading into a grin.

Juliet fought the urge to smile, shaking her head slightly. "You would probably sleep better in your tent."

"Deal or no deal, Dr. Burke?" Jack questioned.

"Do you always have to be so damn stubborn?'

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do." He said yawning, before folding his arms behind his head and lying back to look at the stars.

"Next your gonna tell me you want a bed time story." She teased.

"A what?"

"Oh come on, you can't tell me your parents never read you a bed time story." Juliet questioned.

"My folks weren't exactly into childhood bedtime rituals or any other childhood rituals for that matter, but I guess you could say that was the one thing my dad was good at . . . was telling a story." Jack stated matter-of-factly trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Well at least that's something." Juliet offered quietly.

"I'm guessing on the other hand that you folks were?" Jack asked, wanting to turn the focus back on her.

"Yeah, my parents were great. We had this whole nighttime routine. After dinner we would take a bath, put on our pjs and then climb into bed and tell stories. My dad was really bad at it actually; his stories were always really cheesy. When my sister Rachel was old enough she took over. She used to tell the best stories." Juliet's eyes grew glossy with tears as she told the story, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Jack who was watching her intently. "I use to drive her crazy begging her not to stop. She just has this really great imagination, you know."

"What about you?" Jack asked softly.

"I was more about science than fairytales, but Rachel, she could make up a story about anything and make it so authentic. She taught me how dream, that anything was possible if you just believed in it." Juliet looked away from him as a lonely tear slide down her cheek. Raising her hand, she wiped it swiftly away and took a deep breath to hold the others in.

"Juliet" Jack whispered, pushing himself back up to sit beside her and reaching over to gently turn her chin back to look at him.

"It's late, Jack, you should get some sleep." She said, pushing her feelings back down inside her belly.

He searched her eyes looking for the right words to offer her the comfort he understood she needed, but nothing he could think of seemed like enough. It was the first time in a long time he felt completely helpless. His heart ached at the raw vulnerability that shown on her face as she held his gaze, her deep blue eyes pooled with tears she refused to cry. On instinct he moved forward, slipping his arms gently around her waist and pulling her into him.

Feeling his touch, Juliet allowed herself to melt into him, wrapping one arm through his and pushing her fingers into his soft brown hair, while the other slipped about his center pulling him closer. The warmth and safety of his arms were like a bullet shattering her defenses and summoning her tears.

He felt her body begin to tremble, as the dampness of her tears tumbled off her cheeks sliding down the nape of his neck and disappearing. His heart ached as he pulled her closer, burying his face into her soft golden tresses and vowing silently that he would destroy the man who had done this to her. He wanted to tell her it was going to be all right. He wanted to tell her that they were going home and that she would see Rachel again, but he couldn't bear to offer her empty promises he wasn't sure he could keep. So he just held her, giving her the only thing he had left to give, himself.

Taking a deep shaky breath, she extracted herself from his embrace. "It's late." She whispered barely audible, as she closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to keep any more tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"Juliet," He began but was silenced as she turned away from him.

"I-I can't." she choked out. "I'm sorry."

His eyes narrowed as he watched her struggle to pull herself together, his heart breaking for her. Taking a deep breath, he let his eyes fall downward in defeat. He knew better than push her down a road she wasn't ready to travel. "Okay. You're right it's late. Just know that whenever you're ready. I'm here."

She closed her eyes again, drawing in a deep breath and releasing it slowly. Pulling her hands to her face, she wiped away the last remnants of the tears that stained her cheeks. At last she turned to look at him, a subtle calm chasing away the vulnerabity that had once dwelled in her eyes. "Thank you." She said offering him a small smile before looking away again.

Yawning widely, he curled up on his side, folding one arm beneath his head like a pillow. Reaching over with the other hand, he gave into his need to touch her again and delicately laced his fingers with hers. Relief washed over him as she gave his fingers a small squeeze in return. Exhausted, he allowed his eyes to close, at last succumbing to the sleep that beckoned him.

Curling on her side, she mirrored his position allowing their clasped hands to rest between them on the blanket. She spent the next few hours watching him sleep, the subtle rise and fall of his chest keeping time with the rolling waves of the ocean in the distance.

The moon hung low in the sky, its bottom meeting its reflection on the glassy surface of the water, as the first sight of dawn peeked through the trees in the distance. Juliet sat quietly watching as the morning tide washed along the shore leaving behind sparking treasures from the ocean's floor scattered along the glistening sand. The playful cry of dolphins filled the air as they jumped through waves in carefree amusement as if welcoming the day. A flock of seagulls moved in perfect formation diving through fluffy white clouds floating lazily across the sky.

"What time is it?" Jack asked groggily stirring beside her.

"It's early." She whispered, turning to look at him.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked stretching and yawning.

"Just a few hours."

Pushing himself upward, he ran his hand over his eyes trying to focus. Squinting, he looked at her sheepishly. "I had the strangest dream."

"About what?" she asked.

"I was trapped on this dessert island with his really beautiful blonde woman." He began the corners of his mouth drawling up into a mischievous grin.

"Really," She said smiling back at him.

"Good morning." Sun called from behind them, ending their conversation abruptly.

"Morning." Juliet said, spinning to look at their company.

"Hey Sun." Jack added with a smile as he got to his feet. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good, thank you." Sun said smiling at Jack. "Juliet if you have a moment I'd like to speak with you."

"Sure." Juliet said getting to her feet.

"I should probably go check on our patient." Jack said exchanging a quick look with Juliet before excusing himself.

"I wanted to thank you." Sun said turning to Juliet once they were alone.

"For what?" Juliet asked confused.

"For telling Jin. Don't get me wrong I don't think it was your place, but I understand better now why you did it. I know now that I should have been the one to tell him. I should have trusted our love enough to be honest with my husband. Now that we have no more secrets, it's better. He said he understands why and he forgives me."

Juliet smiled tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad."

"You should know that we've decided not to go to Locke's. I'm still not sure I trust you, but I believe what you told me about my baby."

"Please know that it was never my intention to hurt you, Sun. I just want you and your baby to be safe."

"I know that now. I should go. Jin will be worried if he wakes up and I'm not there."

"Of course."

Juliet watched as Sun disappeared into her tent, hopeful that she might actually be able to save her.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked coming to stand back beside her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good."

"Did you check on Dan?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"He say anything about the Sat. phone?"

Jack looked down at the sand and then out to the ocean. "He said he's working on it."

"You believe him?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"I don't know." Jack answered looking back over at her. "I just get the feeling that there is something those two aren't telling us." He motioned over to Charlotte and Dan who were making there way towards the kitchen area.


End file.
